


Well Shagged

by LadyAnatar



Series: Unfinished 28 Shenanigans [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meme, Mystery, Traps, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a deliberately vague mission, Ravage stalks a young man and his... pet.  Things go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Shagged

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I was very intimidated by this prompt. Ironically, it ended up being the first one actually written down, way back in October of 2012. Implications about my work ethic notwithstanding, I am still very proud of how it turned out, and as far as I know, it is very original.
> 
> OoOoO
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

From the shadows, Ravage stared at the two nervous figures walking in front of him. One was tall, lanky, and whimpering under his breath; obviously, a rather pathetic specimen of humanity. The other, however, pricked the felinoid's curiosity. The creature, a quadruped, actually rose above Ravage's own height by a slight amount and, discounting its tail, reached his length as well. Additionally, its whimpers matched the human's sound for sound.

Silently following the two, Ravage found himself shocked when the human turned to his companion and urgently inquired, "D-d-didja hear that-t?" Slowly, he turned to directly face Ravage's hidden spot.

_Impossible! No human should have been able to sense me at all, let alone pinpoint my position!_

When the creature shakily nodded its head and also turned to face him, Ravage had had enough. Disgust filling him, he stepped fully into the moonlight. Immediately, the hair on both mammals spiked in fright. Directly after the slight pause, a scream of "MONSTER!" split the air in a deafening blast.

Perplexingly, both executed the supposedly impossible maneuver of spinning around with their legs churning rapidly in midair, before zooming away at near-supersonic speed. Ravage flashed his optics once in the equivalent of a human blink before gleefully giving chase. _I wasn't aware that humans could move this fast._

After a couple minutes of hard running, the pair dashed into a rather large, run-down building. Ravage did not pause; he merely scanned his surroundings to reassure himself of no threats before following.

As soon as he had made it fifty paces through the door, blindingly bright lights flooded his vision, and the door _slammed!_ shut. Keening in discomfort, Ravage's momentum carried him several more feet. A second _Clang!_ sounded, and his recovering optics noticed that a heavy metal cage had fallen over him.

Shortly afterwards, footsteps carried three new humans toward his temporary prison. One, a female with short brown hair and a bi-visor, called into the building's depths, "It's safe now, you two! You can come out now!" Two familiar heads popped out of nearby barrels and cautiously crept over.

"Well, Shag, you and Scooby have done it again! Thanks to you guys, we caught the giant cat that's been scaring the townspeople!" congratulated a yellow-haired male.

The final human, a purple female with shockingly orange hair, skeptically asked her fellows, "They did do a great job - we all did, but is the cat supposed to be a robot?"

Dead silence followed her statement as the organics' heads whipped to face Ravage, and he himself despaired that the oblivious things had managed to ensnare him in the first place.

The first female broke the silence by commenting, "No one mentioned that, but it fits the description for everything else. Even the way it reacted checks out." Swiftly, she turned to face the lanky human and his creature. "Shaggy, Scooby, did either of you notice another cat or some sort of clue for one? Come to think of it, did you even notice that this one was a robot?"

"Like, how were we supposed to know?" Shaggy defended. "Alls we saw was, like, a big black cat with a lotta big teeth. And then it chased us!"

"Reah!" the creature, presumably 'Scooby,' agreed with its friend, exploding into motion to demonstrate exactly how Ravage had chased them. Despite his growing anger, Ravage wondered idly, _How, exactly, is it moving like that? Those movements should be anatomically impossible._

"In any case," the nameless male effortlessly interrupted and commandeered the conversation, "we do need to figure out what to do with him. Velma? Any ideas?"

That was it. As the brunette opened her mouth, Ravage sprang at the bars, fully intending to rip through the inferior Earth metal and escape.

_**CLANG!** _

Failing miserably, Ravage staggered back from the unblemished edge in a daze. _Where in the stars did they get this enclosure from? Cybertron?!_ Inspecting the pristine bars, Ravage moaned as he realized that further attempts were futile; he simply would not be getting out on his own. Unfortunately, he would have to ask Soundwave for assistance in getting free. Not only would his carrier appearing be a nightmare in regards to stealth, but Ravage's dearest sibs were never going to let him hear the end of this. As he prepared for the humiliating task of calling for help, he could not help but grouse to himself, _This whole situation is the fault of those meddling humans and their very odd pet!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Author's Notes: I have no regrets! None! ::Cackles happily::
> 
> Anyway, Ravage was not able to escape on his own because 1.) it's funnier this way. 2.) This way, Ravage has been extremely well-Shagged, not to mention well-Scoobed and well-Mystery Inced. And 3.) I'm fusing the original Scooby-doo (the one with the laugh-track) with predominantly giant alien robots. Logic really has no bearings on this piece of fiction. On the record, it was fun writing Ravage attempting to comprehend the standard cartoon-behaviors from the show, and the Velma's "bi-visor" is her glasses. Finally, I should mention that I didn't refer to them as kids in the traditional Villain Gripe because to me, they look like they're in their very early twenties, and Ravage evidently agrees with me.
> 
> Belated Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo. Fun Fact: Freddy (the "yellow-haired male") has the same voice actor as G1 Megatron.


End file.
